gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Devon Anderson - 'jeden z głównych bohaterów Glee. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w szóstym odcinku drugiego sezonu, jako uczeń Dalton Academy . Blaine obecnie jest na ostatnim roku w William McKinley High School. Pełni funkcję Przewodniczącego Ostatniej Klasy. W trzecim sezonie serialu przeniosł się do Liceum McKinleya, aby być bliżej swojego chłopaka Kurta Hummela. ' Blaine jest otwartym gejem i był w długim związku z Kurtem , aż do wydarzeń z 4 odcinka czwartego sezonu. Pomimo przeszkód godza się i zostaja parą na początku odcinka Love, Love, Love. Później Anderson oświadcza się Hummelowi, a on mówi 'tak'. Blaine Anderson grany jest przez aktora, kompozytora i piosenkarza Darrena Crissa. Ciekawostki *Podobnie jak Kurt, Blaine po raz pierwszy całował dziewczynę, mimo iż jest zainteresowany mężczyznami.( w odcinku "Blame It on the Alcohol" podczas imprezy u Rachel .) *Po pocałunku z Rachel Berry, myślał przez pewnien czas, że jest bi. *Jego drugie imię "Devon", potwierdził Rayn Murphy na twitterze. Zostało po raz pierwszy użyte przez Sue w odcinku Feud. *Kiedy rozstał się z Kurtem, był w takiej rozsypce, że nawet nie chciało mu się żelować włosów. *Chwila w której Blaine i Kurt się poznają, miała imitować scenę z Titanica. *Blaine był zauroczony Sam'em Evans. *Zdradził Kurta z Eli.C, w odcinku "The Break-Up" Piosenki Solówki: Sezon Drugi: *Teenage Dream(Never Been Kissed) *Hey, Soul Sister(Special Education) *Bills, Bills, Bills (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *When I Get You Alone (Silly Love Songs) *Silly Love Songs(Silly Love Songs) *Misery (Original Song) *Raise Your Glass(Original Song) *Somewhere Only We Know (Born This Way) *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You (Prom Queen) Sezon Trzeci: *It's Not Unusual(The Purple Piano Project) *Something's Coming(I Am Unicorn) *Last Friday Night(Pot o' Gold) *Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Michael) *Cough Syrup (On My Way) *Fighter (Big Brother) *It's Not Right But It's Okay (Dance with Somebody) Sezon Czwarty: *It's Time (The New Rachel) *Everybody Wants to Rule the World(Makeover) *Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version)(The Break-Up) *Hopelessly Devoted to You (The Role You Were Born to Play) *Beauty School Drop Out (Glease) *My Dark Side(Dynamic Duets) *Don't Stop Me Now(Diva) *Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) (Guilty Pleasures) Sezon Piąty: *All You Need Is Love (Love Love Love) *Piano Man (Movin'Out) *You're My Best Friend (Puppet Master) Duety Sezon Drugi: *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) *Don't You Want Me(Rachel) (Blame It on the Alcohol) *Animal (Kurt) (Sexy) *Candles (Kurt) (Original Song) Sezon Trzeci: Tonight (Rachel) (The First Time) One Hand, One Heart (Rachel) (The First Time) Perfect (Kurt) (I Kissed a Girl) Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Rachel) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Let It Snow (Kurt) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio (Cooper) (Big Brother) Somebody That I Used to Know(Cooper) (Big Brother) Sezon Czwarty: **********Boys/Boyfriend(Artie) (Britney 2.0) **********Barely Breathing(Finn) (The Break-Up) **********Heroes (Sam) (Dynamic Duets) **********White Christmas(Kurt) (Glee, Actually) **********Just Can't Get Enough (Kurt) (I Do) **********Shout (Brittany) (Girls (and Boys) on Film) **********Come What May(Kurt) (Girls (and Boys) on Film) **********Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone(Sam) (Girls (and Boys) on Film) **********I Still Believe/Super Bass (Sue) (Feud) **********Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Sam) (Guilty Pleasures) **********All or Nothing(Marley) (All or Nothing) Sezon Piąty: **********Got To Get You Into My Life (Kurt) (Love Love Love) **********Help! (Sam) (Love Love Love) **********Movin'Out (Sam) (Movin'Out) ********** Tumblr muigjsUQre1qzh21go4 r2 250.gif Tumblr muhhfkEFXU1qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr mtxw0flyfI1roeqlco1 500.gif Tumblr m8pp3pjyX71qer314o1 500.jpg Stylowi pl muzyka 5634088.jpg Stylowi pl muzyka 5632367.jpg -Furt-vs-Blam-glee-27477190-500-315.gif Darren+Criss+003.jpg Blaine beatles when i saw her standing there.gif Blartie singing.png Tumblr lk2ahngk081qdqb4n.gif Blaine-Anderson-sexy.gif For+someone+who+isn+t+a+gleek+you+have+a+lot+ 232fed9df9a77fefd3597146d533fef0.gif 4acbcaac0004711651169b87.gif|diva puppettmaster-1.jpg|puppet master tumblr_mumklrtNWs1qcy3j9o4_250.gif tumblr_mvyldiHBN91r69zflo4_250.gif|ROAR tumblr_mxcxkr660P1s3qo24o2_400.gif WannaBeStartinSomethingBlaineTumblr.jpg Sadiehawkins.jpg 480992- origin glee 16.jpg 8076109.jpg Blaine-anderson-glee.jpg Blaine glitter jacket.png Tumblr static tumblr lxfrlw6ur81qz85ck.jpg Tumblr lwe4uumJok1r4x8mao1 500.png Tumblr lkzysi0RL01qizfls.gif Poeyrwrtybrane.jpg Pobrane (1).jpg Tumblr mtee2qOcVt1ry2maio1 1280.jpg Picture of blaine being hot -133.png Pobrane (2).jpg Kategoria:Członkowie Tajnego Stowarzyszenia Superbohaterów Kategoria:WMHS Cheerios Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions